Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer (born 1966) was a federal agent responsible for helping save the United States on many occasions. Bauer is presumed dead and only Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler and Chloe O'Brian know his real fate. Background Jack Bauer graduated from the University of California, Los Angeles with a bachelor's degree in English literature and also graduated from University of California, Berkeley with a master's degree in criminology and law. Bauer worked as a Los Angeles Police Department SWAT team member before working in the U.S. Army's Delta Force. At one point, Bauer was given the offer to work in the secret Coral Snake unit however he declined the offer. Bauer worked in the CIA before working for the Counter Terrorist Unit. Family Bauer had a wife, Teri and daughter, Kimberly. Teri was deeply affected by the secretive nature of Jack's work at CTU, and the stress lead to a break up in 2001. Six months later, Jack moved back in with Teri and Kim and the couple began working hard to rebuild their marriage. Kim blamed her mother for the break up and not being able to see her father and was cold to Teri, even after Jack moved back in. Teri died during Day 1 when Nina Myers shot her, trying to escape from the CTU. Kim blamed her father for her mother's death and moved out, not talking to her father however, after she believed her father had been killed during Day 2, she decided that her father ment more to her than she though. Bauer got Kim a job at the CTU to try and keep her close to him however she soon got married to Chase Edmunds and left the organisation. CTU Background One Shot Jack began working for the Los Angeles CTU in around 1997. His first mission was to protect the recently-defected Moira O'Neal from attack by her former associates. Four agents died when Tim McGinnis' crew attacked the Arizona safehouse, but Jack was able to save O'Neal and kill McGinnis' group before they could get to her. Operation Hell Gate To be written. Operation Nightfall Two years before the events of Day 1, while in the Delta Force, Captain Bauer led the failed Operation Nightfall mission to assasinate Victor Drazen. The mission, authorized by Senator Palmer went wrong and led to the supposed deaths of all the team's members beside Bauer. The main objective of the mission was the destruction of the house Victor Drazen was in. Unfortuantly, Drazen was not in the building at the time and the destruction of the hosuse killed his wife and daughter. Little did they know but MI6 agent Stephen Saunders, who was a member of the Delta Force team, was not actually killed in the blast but was captured by and tortured by Serbian Forces for 2 years. When he was released, Saunders started a vendetta against the United States which led to the events of Day 3. Bribes In 2001, Jack built a case against three federal agents who were accepting bribes and had them busted. Day One During Day 1, Bauer was director of the Los Angeles CTU but was relieved of duty for treason. Bauer had to go through the start of Day 1 knowing that his daughter had ran away from home, however he later discovered that she had been kidnapped. Bauer was blackmailed by Ira Gaines and had to commit several acts of treason to keep his family alive. Bauer made a friend of David Palmer during Day 1. After a rocky start, Palmer realised that Bauer had spent the entire day trying to protect him. Bauer would find this friendship invaluable and would help him get released for treason. Later in the day, Bauer discovered that his close friend and former lover Nina Myers was actually a traitor and had killed his wife. Bauer was distraught by this and attempted to kill Myers before deciding that killing her would be the easy way out. Day Two After the death of Teri, Jack became depressed and estranged from his Kim. When Tony Almedia asked that Bauer be brought in to help with the nuclear weapon crisis of Day 2 Bauer decided not to help when changed his mind later. During the day, Bauer was constantly under the pressure of his missing daughter. Bauer thought that he was going to die when he volunteered to fly a plane carrying the nuclear weapon into the desert, however George Mason talked Bauer out of it, offering to go himself. The talk with Mason made Bauer re-evaluate this position since his wife's death and made him realise he had to get on with his life. After Day Two Several months after Day 2, Bauer got addicted to Heroin while trying to stay undercover with the Salazars. Bauer tried to fight his addiction, however he was not able to quit until he got onto a drug rehabilitation program. Bauer also got his daughter, Kimberly Bauer a position at the CTU Los Angeles. Bauer told his daughter that he got her the position so that he could make sure she was safe. Day Three Bauer was the head of the CTU Los Angeles Field Branch during Day 3 and was a key part of the mission to obtain a deadly virus. Bauer discovered that his partner, Chase Edmunds, was romantically involved with his daughter Kimberly Bauer and started treating Edmunds differently. Bauer later realised that his beheviour was unacceptable and decided to accept the relationship. During Day 3 Bauer met Nina Myers, the women who killed his wife, again. Myers was captured but tried to commit suicide while being questioned. After trying to escape from the clinic, Myers was discovered by Kimberly Bauer who threatened to shoot her. Her father however was the one who killed Myers, in revenge for his wife's murder. Bauer was ordered, by President Palmer, to kill Ryan Chapelle in order to prevent the release of the Cordilla Virus into the population. Although Chapelle and Bauer had always been at odds, this action greatly disturbed him. At the end of Day 3, Bauer was forced to chop off the arm of Chase Edmunds in order to stop the Cordilla Virus from being released. After the crisis was over, Bauer returned to his car and cried. After Day Three Several months after the evnts of Day 3, Erin Driscoll became the Director of CTU Los Angeles. Driscoll was un-compromising and was not able to accept that Bauer was defeating his Heroin addiction so she fired him. Bauer got a job at the Department of Defense working for Secretary of Defense James Heller. Bauer met Audrey Raines while working there with whom he became romantically involved. Day 4 To be written. Appearances Jack Bauer has appeared in every episode of 24. Bauer, Jack